


Lovely

by SFAkahana



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFAkahana/pseuds/SFAkahana
Summary: Alucard indulges his humans and they made him feel whole.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sneeze fetish fic, nothing wild but just a heads up.

“Adrian, you’re so far away. Come here.”

As Adrian steps into the guest room they’ve made their own, he’s meet with the sight of his two humans lounged upon the silken sheets and lush pillows. Sypha lay completely naked, her eyes sparkling and her hands splayed towards him in invitation while Trevor sits behind her in nothing but his underclothes, running his calloused hands down her sides reverently. Their eyes catch and that damned grin spread across the ruggedly handsome man’s face.

“Come on Vampire, it’s rude of you to keep a lady waiting.”

Adrian feels heat rise in his chest at the challenge and fruitlessly tries to stop the matching, though admittedly more toothy grin from pulling at his own lips. Sypha makes a sweet sighing sound as she catches sight of his sharp eye teeth and for a moment he’s overwhelmed with want for her both in the lustful and gluttonous sense. He closes his eyes silently to regain his composure before slowly and sensually slipping out of his outerwear, leaving him in nothing but his tight leather pants his humans loved him in, and crawling his way up the bed to loom above the cuddled pair.

“It’s even more rude to get into bed with shoes on, not that you would know anything about decorum Belmont.”

“Well while you’ve been wasting your time on manners I’ve already had my hands all over -”

“Boys! Can you stop your bickering for two seconds and put your mouths to better use?!”

Both pair of eyes, shimmering gold and stormy blue, turn towards the beautiful Speaker between them. Adrian’s expression softens as he sees her try to pout through the smile breaking at the corners of her soft lips, and Trevor chuckles before doing what he’s told by scattering kisses across her shoulder blades and teasing her breasts softly with his fingers. Sypha offers them a gentle moan that Adrian swallows up as he too puts his mouth to use. He takes his time, savoring the little noises she made and the wonderful taste that is uniquely Sypha. His appetite flares and mixes with his desire, and he can feel his fangs elongating. Kissing around it is always a little awkward but Sypha purposefully runs her tongue over the natural weapon, giving him an alluring taste of her life essence. The moan Adrian gives is embarrassingly louder than any noise the other’s have made so far, and he has to pull away from her to pant and swallow around a sudden pool of saliva. Trevor’s breathy laugh draws him away from his scattered thoughts, and he can’t help the flush that overtakes him when the rougher man lovingly tucks a stray blond lock behind the dhampir’s ear.

“Just a little taste and you’re already reeling? How cute.”

Before he can respond Sypha takes his cheeks in both her hands and kisses him softly. It’s so tender it hurts in his chest, and he catches himself following her as she leans away.

“Adrian, I want you to bite me.”

A hitched moan broke out of him at the mention of something he wants so badly. They had been in this situation before, and although it was nerve-wracking the first few times they have worked so much on understanding and trust that almost all the gut-tightening anxiety he felt had melted away. Now there’s nothing more than a burning temptation and the confidence he could control himself. So with one more soft kiss for Sypha, and a frantic kiss for Trevor, he lowers his lips to their Speaker’s beautiful neck and bites down. Sypha’s hands tangle into his hair as he takes a couple long drinks from the spring he created, her essence so alive he was almost dizzy from it. As he pulls away and licks over the wounds to sooth them, he feels his senses sharpen. A splash of fresh blood in his system always made him more sensitive, more aware and attentive to every sensation around him.

Unfortunately sometimes that heightened sensitivity came with some embarrassing side affects. Sypha’s scent is wonderful, strong and warm almost in a spiced kind of way, and he feels it settle into his nose as a tantalizing tickle. He scrunches his nose and sniffs quietly hoping to alleviate the sensation before anyone noticed, but a giggle from Sypha told him that she knew exactly what was happening. With blushed cheeks he sits back and rubs intently at his misbehaving appendage, fully aware of the attention both his lovers were paying him.

“Goodness, well aren’t you sensitive? Look at you.”

There was a sense of wonder underlying Sypha’s teasing, and his breath catches when he feels her small hand tickle over his ribs. As a half vampire he didn’t do things like sneeze nearly as often as his two lovers do, and seeing as he was stuck with two humans who loved to watch him lose control he knew from experience that they would never pass up an opportunity like this. His breath hitches at the feeling of a calloused finger dragging down the bridge of his nose.

“ha-haah! snf!” 

“Does that tickle Adrian? Right here?”

Trevor’s voice is filled with mischief as he traces gentle circles over his right nostril, his expression starting to pull into a ticklish sneer at the sensation. His body shudders as Sypha drags her nails lightly down his sides and presses feather-soft kisses up his neck. Every sensation seems to settle in his nose, and his voice snags desperately as his lovers tease the ridiculously human reaction out of him.

“haaH...Hha-hah! ...snf! HHAAHh! ...snf!”

Adrian whines in the back of his throat as the sensation refused to take. His whole body tickles, twitching and shivering to deal with it but not giving him relief. He sniffles sharply and scrunches his nose to try to force it to cooperate but is rewarded with nothing more than a desperately hitched breath.

“He’s lovely like this, don’t you think?”

Sypha giggles through her question, and although he fears his lovers will leave him stuck in sneezy limbo for much longer it seems Trevor takes some mercy on his vampire. He feels the man twirl a lock of his hair between his fingers sweetly before bringing the tips to tickle along the bottom of his nostrils.

“Of course he is, but a buildup is nothing without a climax.”

And with that his breath catches as a deep gasp and he’s finally pushed over the edge.

“AT’Chuuh!! hi’TCHu! HaAAH- AT’CHHHh!!”

Both his humans giggle and kiss his cheeks as he recovers, rubbing at his pink nostrils and sniffling. Though it’s always a little embarrassing, Adrian couldn’t say he doesn’t love the attention. His humans make him feel so right and real, and he knows he’d be willing to put up with a lot more than a few sneezes just to see them happy.


End file.
